1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to image processing and pattern cognition in general, and in particular to image-based crack detection and quantification.
2. Description Of Related Art
Visual inspection of structures is a highly qualitative method in which inspectors visually assess a structure's condition. If a region is inaccessible, typically, optical devices such as binoculars must be used to detect and characterize defects. Although several Non-Destructive Testing (NDT) methods have been proposed for inspection purposes, they are nonadaptive and cannot quantify crack thickness reliably.